enciclopedia_della_sunnafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Matrimonio islamico
Il matrimonio islamico (نكاح, nikàh) non è un rito religioso, ma un contratto basato su fondamenti religiosi, che prevede un ruolo giuridico diverso per l'uomo e la donna. Nell'Islam, il matrimonio è un contratto verbale che può anche essere scritto. L'uomo e la donna che stanno per sposarsi esprimono davanti ad almeno due testimoni, il loro desiderio di vivere come marito e moglie. L'imam viene incontrato un mese prima della cerimonia. Il matrimonio, chiamato "nikâh" o "fâtiha", può essere celebrato nella moschea, nel municipio o al domicilio degli sposi. Il matrimonio musulmano richiede un certificato di matrimonio civile (anche in assenza del quale se ci sono figli rende automaticamente la moglie o convivente nella possibilità col divorzio di prendere casa, figli e un mantenimento dall'ex marito, vedere legge europea sul divorzio ed equiparazione legale in Italia dei conviventi con figli a coniugati, quindi si consiglia di stare in affitto e di non avere case intestate, anche a parenti): * il contratto viene stipulato tra il marito e il tutore (solitamente il padre) della sposa, che può eprimere il suo assenso. La sposa, anche se minorenne, deve essere chiaramente consenziente e apporre la propria firma. Il tutore della donna sposa i fidanzati chiedendo a ciascuno di essi se desiderano vivere insieme come marito e moglie, ricorda le eventuali condizioni del contratto concluso nei dettagli. Possono essere i fidanzati stessi a dire di voler vivere insieme come marito e moglie, con l'assenso del tutore; * il marito ha il dovere (nel caso la moglie non possa lavorare per maternità) di mantenere la moglie, che preferibilmente non si deve dedicare al lavoro (preferibilmente, non obbligatoriamente, salvo che se la moglie lavora dovrebbe contribuire al bilancio familiare in proporzione al suo stipendio in confronto a quello del marito). Quindi si sottolinea che l'Islam non vieta alla donna di lavorare, che lo stipendio deve essere uguale a quello di un maschio con le stesse mansioni e che questo lavoro femminile può essere anche di guida della umma, se si rispettano i crismi islamici (esempi Aisha che ha guidato una rivolta con i musulmani che la seguivano che non avevano alcun problema ad avere un capo donna e Benazir Bhutto eletta in Pakistan con regolari elezioni, che vinse e per le quali divenne capo di governo); * la moglie deve essere sottomessa al marito e appagare i suoi desideri, e se è fortemente insubordinata per molto tempo (5 anni minimo), può essere picchiata (oggi si direbbe eccezionalmente, massimo ogni 6 mesi ma anche meno spesso, schiaffeggiata leggermente una volta, ma se lei smette di "attaccare" allora il marito ha il dovere di smettere subito di alzare la mano su di lei e deve obbligatoriamente ri-iniziare a trattarla gentilmente), è assolutamente vietato farle del male sul serio; * il marito può avere fino a 4 mogli, e non viene fissato un limite per le concubine (negli stati in cui è legale avere concubine), schiave (negli stati in cui è legale avere schiavi) o per i temporanei "matrimoni di piacere" (solitamente atti di prostituzione, perchè la prostituta è considerata schiava del proprio protettore e dev'essere adulta e consenziente e bisogna usare il preservativo, ma la liceità della prostituzione è un interpretazione coranica controversa); * il marito ha il dovere-diritto di decidere l'educazione dei figli; * l'adulterio (inteso come sesso con donne libere, sia sposate che non; non proprie concubine o schiave o forse anche professioniste del sesso) tradizionalmente può essere punito con la morte sia per l'uomo sia per la donna, ma per questa il fatto può essere più facilmente accertato (perdita di verginità, gravidanza); però ci sono interpretazioni dei versetti del Corano che prevedono "solo" la fustigazione o gli arresti domiciliari, pure evitabili in caso di giuramento su Dio di innocenza, a rischio di andare all'inferno in caso si dica il falso (e il Corano si sovrappone anche alla Sunna qualora divergano); detto questo si consiglia ai mariti alla nascita di un figlio/a prima di riconoscerlo/a di fare in segreto via posta una prova di paternità del dna dei bulbi dei capelli o della saliva del figlio/a per accertare che sia effettivamente proprio, che mantenere la famiglia va bene ma magari che i figli siano effettivamente propri. Inoltre UN MARITO NON DEVE TRADIRE LA MOGLIE, ma se lo fa deve farlo con una donna libera sopra i 18 anni, e evitare quelle fidanzate, e evitare ancora di più quelle sposate e ancora di più quelle sposate con figli, che sono cose sempre più odiose a Dio. Infine se dopo che si è iniziato a tradire la moglie, si scoprisse che lei ha iniziato a rendere il favore, bisogna essere clementi e perdonare, per giustizia. E se è la moglie a tradire non vista il marito (COSA CHE NON DEVE FARE) lo stesso eviti uomini fidanzati, di più sposati, di più sposati con figli e se dopo si accorge che lui ha iniziato a renderle il favore, anche lei deve essere clemente e perdonare; * tradizionalmente l'uomo può ripudiare la donna a proprio piacimento, mentre questa può chiedere il divorzio in casi limitati, come una grave discuria nel mantenimento. Comunque è coranicamente legale e previsto il divorzio, sia che sia lui a chiederlo sia lei (anche se minorenni). Nella tradizione islamica (non coranica però) i matrimoni tra musulmani ed ebree o cristiane sono possibili, ma non il contrario (cioè tra lui cristiano o ebreo e lei musulmana). In Italia i matrimoni misti cristiano-musulmani sono legali (secondo il diritto canonico, tramite la dispensa disparitas cultus) ma sconsigliati (per l' "antropologia culturale e religiosa profondamente diversa" tra islam e cristianesimo (CEI, I matrimoni tra cattolici e musulmani in Italia, 4). Nell'Islam è legale ma non obbligatorio il matrimonio con donne minorenni, però lei deve essere consenziente e comunque avere avuto il menarca, cioè la prima mestruazione (almeno 12-16 anni compiuti, a seconda della precocità della ragazza, per intendersi). Inoltre come un pio musulmano può benissimo scegliere di sposarsi con ragazze maggiori di 18 anni e andare in paradiso (e questa linea è la più praticata nonchè quella consigliata), analogamente i padri che hanno figlie sotto i 18 anni possono benissimo negare il proprio assenso al matrimonio della figlia fino alla maggiore età di questa (e questa linea è la più praticata nonchè quella consigliata). Nel caso a conseguenza di un rapporto sessuale troppo precoce della moglie bambina questa muoia, si ricorda che nell'Islam è prevista la pena di morte (per lapidazione) degli infanticidi e quindi anche del marito (nei paesi in cui sia ammessa la pena di morte in generale). Analogamente nell'Islam è legale ma non obbligatoria la poligamia fino a un massimo di 4 mogli contemporanee, però loro devono essere consenzienti. Inoltre come un pio musulmano può benissimo scegliere di sposarsi con una sola moglie e andare in paradiso (e questa è la linea più praticata nonché quella consigliata), analogamente i padri che hanno figlie sotto i 18 anni e le donne (adulte o meno) possono negare il proprio assenso al matrimonio con uomini già sposati (e questa è la linea più praticata nonché quella consigliata). Inoltre un marito musulmano ha forse il diritto di andare con le prostitute (usando il preservativo), ma non il dovere e può benissimo rinunciare (perché sarebbe halal ma sconsigliato e soprattutto se lo fa la spesa deve essere minima e non intaccare sostanzialente il budget familiare). Per finire un musulmano adulto sopra i 18 anni se sceglie di sposare una minorenne (e trova un padre che ie la concede e lei consenziente) può benissimo non consumare il matrimonio subito ma aspettare il più possibile, fino al compimento dei 18 di lei. Dio ie ne renderà merito e lo porterà in paradiso. Analogamente un padre che sposa una figlia minorenne consenziente può (e questa è la linea consigliata) sposarla a un ragazzo (immagino ricco ...) anch'esso minorenne. Anche per questi matrimoni precoci la linea consigliata è di consumare il matrimonio al compimento dei 18 anni di lei. COMUNQUE IL CORANO DICE CHIARAMENTE CHE LE SPOSE DEVONO ACCONSENTIRE AL MATRIMONIO, QUINDI LE BAMBINE CHE RICEVONO PROPOSTE DI MATRIMONIO POSSONO TRANQUILLAMENTE RIFIUTARE E LA FAMIGLIA NON HA IL MINIMO DIRITTO DI OBBLIGARLE, E SE SI SPOSANO IN QUALSIASI MOMENTO POSSONO CHIEDERE E OTTENERE IL DIVORZIO (PER ESEMPIO SE IL MARITO NON VUOLE ASPETTARE LA SUA MAGGIORE ETA' PER METTERLA INCINTA E QUINDI LEI PUO' EVITARE UNA GRAVIDANZA PRECOCE MOLTO PERICOLOSA CHE LA PUO' ANCHE UCCIDERE, CHIEDENDO IL DIVORZIO PER RAGIONI DI SALUTE). Inoltre, per finire, in Italia (che è paese della tregua), i musulmani devono anche rispettare la legislazione vigente, quindi anche se il santo Corano autorizza i matrimoni precoci, comunque per rispettare le leggi italiane, è obbligatorio sposare una ragazza che abbia compiuto i 18 anni. Comunque anche i musulmani possono dare una parte o tutta la zakat ad associazioni come Plan Italia, che si occupa di dare alle famiglie povere con figlie bambine (soprattutto musulmane) soldi perchè non le sposino precocemente o non le prostituiscano. Questa zakat è comunque tra quelle indicate da Dio nel Corano alla categoria "poveri". https://telefonoazzurrofans.fandom.com/it/wiki/Plan_International https://www.plan-international.it/ Per finire bisogna dire che, visto che l`Italia e` paese della tregua e quindi i musulmani che ci vivono devono rispettarne le leggi, in Italia bisogna avere una sola moglie e che questa abbia compiuto i 18 anni. Vincoli di parentela Il matrimonio non può validamente sussistere tra sposi legati da diversi tipi di parentela: :« Non sposate le donne che i vostri padri hanno sposato - a parte quello che è stato. È davvero un'infamità, un abominio e un cattivo costume. Vi sono vietate le vostre madri, figlie, zie paterne e zie materne, le figlie di vostro fratello e le figlie di vostra sorella, le balie che vi hanno allattato, le sorelle di latte, le madri delle vostre spose, le figliastre che sono sotto la vostra tutela, nate da donne con le quali avete consumato il matrimonio - se il matrimonio non fosse stato consumato non ci sarà peccato per voi - le donne con le quali i figli nati dai vostri lombi hanno consumato il matrimonio e due sorelle contemporaneamente - salvo quello che già avvenne - ché in verità Allah è perdonatore, misericordioso, » Corano,4,22-23 Tra le parentele vietate non è incluso il caso delle cugine. Tutore e consenso La sposa deve avere un tutore (ولي‎, walì), solitamente il padre o in sua assenza fratello, zio, nonno, nipote, o in loro assenza l'autorità politica. Il tutore deve essere un uomo: "Una donna non può dare una donna in matrimonio" (Al-Tirmidhi 935), e la sua figura è obbligatoria: "Senza il consenso del tutore non c'è matrimonio valido" (Abu-Dawood 848; 849), e "una donna non può dare se stessa in matrimonio, è immorale la donna che dà se stessa in matrimonio" (Al-Tirmidhi 935). Il consenso della sposa al tutore deve essere esplicito se si tratta di una vedova o divorziata, e se si tratta di una vergine il suo silenzio (dovuto a timidezza) equivale a un assenso (Al-Bukhari 9.79; 9.98; 9.100; 9.101; Abu-Dawood 856; Muslim 682; Al-Muwatta 28.4; 28.5). Sono però testimoniati detti antichi che riconoscono la validità del matrimonio di una vergine anche senza il consenso della sposa (Al-Muwatta 28.6;' 28.7; 29.15). In un caso specifico una donna, che in passato era già stata sposata, era stata data in moglie contro la sua volontà: :« ''Un uomo chiamato Khidam ha dato in moglie una sua figlia qualcuno contro il consenso di lei .... E se qualcuno dice al tutore una donna: "Fammi sposare questa o quella", e il tutore tace o gli dice: "Cosa possiedi?". E l'altro dice: "Ho questo o quello", o tace, e il tutore dice: "La faccio sposare a te", allora il matrimonio è valido. Questo racconto è stato narrato da Sahl sull'autorità del profeta" » Al-Bukhari 7.70 '''La sposa forzata si era poi rivolta al profeta che ha riconosciuto l'invalidità di quel matrimonio (Al-Muwatta 28.25; Al-Bukhari 7.69; 9.78; 9.99). Qui si nota che l'islam fondamentalista si basa su un hadith (Al-Bukhari 7.70) per giustificare il matrimonio forzato, mentre l'islam liberale su 4 (Al-Muwatta 28.25, Al-Bukhari 7.69, Al-Bukhari 9.78, Al-Bukhari 9.99) per vietarlo quindi avrebbe più pezze d'appoggio l'islam liberale, senza contare che lo stesso profeta (pbsl) abrogò la sua precedente decisione Al-Bukhari 7.70, tant'è che poi accolse le richieste della donna. Comunque va detto che, visto che nell'Islam è legittimo il divorzio (e questo è Corano, non Sunna), anche se la donna fosse legittimamente sposata forzatamente, lei il giorno dopo potrebbe, altrettanto legittimamente, chiedere il divorzio. In epoca contemporanea alcune legislazioni civili cercano di tutelare il ruolo attivo della donna: in Tunisia, Somalia e Iraq il contratto deve essere stipulato direttamente dagli sposi, mentre in Marocco la sposa deve essere presente alla stipula e apporre la propria firma. Cerimonia La cerimonia del matrimonio, trattandosi della stipula di un contratto tra sposo e tutore, non prevede un ruolo attivo della donna. 1. I testimoni e gli ospiti si siedono 2. Il wali della sposa e lo sposo siedono l'uno di fronte all'altro, vicini ai testimoni così che questi possano vederli e udirli. 3. Un uomo erudito pronuncia un breve discorso cerimoniale sul significato del matrimonio. 4. Poi il wali della sposa si rivolge allo sposo dicendo: Nel Nome di Allah, il sommamente Misericordioso, il Clementissimo. La lode spetta ad Allah, Signore dei mondi; che la preghiera e la pace siano sul Profeta Muhammad, su tutta la sua Famiglia e su tutti i suoi Compagni. Ti do in sposa mia figlia sorella, o nipote, ecc., menzionando il nome completo della sposa, che io rappresento, in accordo con la shari'ah islamica e la sunnah del messaggero di Allah, e per la sadaq tra noi stabilita possono menzionare dettagli del contratto e del metodo di pagamento. 5. Lo sposo risponde: Nel Nome di Allah, il sommamente misericordioso, il clementissimo. La lode spetta ad Allah, il Signore dei mondi; che la preghiera e la pace siano sul profeta Muhammad, su tutta la sua famiglia e su tutti i suoi compagni. Io accetto di sposare la donna che tu rappresenti il nome completo della sposa, in accordo con la shari'ah islamica e la sunnah del messaggero di Allah, e per la sadaq tra noi stabilita possono menzionare dettagli del contratto e del metodo di pagamento. Il contratto viene messo per iscritto. L'offerta e l'accettazione devono essere dichiarate alla presenza dei testimoni e di Allah, il migliore dei testimoni. Con questo, l' 'aqd è concluso e l'uomo e la donna sono marito e moglie. (Dal sito huda.it) Doveri del marito: dote e mantenimento Prima della celebrazione del matrimonio, gli sposi possono accordarsi su una cifra (detta donativo nuziale, «mahr»), che il marito dovrà dare a sua moglie. Idealmente, la cifra sarà specificata anche nel momento in cui le due persone esprimono la loro volontà di vivere insieme in tale contratto verbale. Attraverso il donativo nuziale, l'uomo testimonia l'affetto per la donna che vuole sposare (è un regalo); esso testimonia anche l'impegno in questa relazione (che non è temporanea ma eterna); infine egli mostra, mettendo a disposizione questa cifra, che continuerà a provvedere ai bisogni materiali della donna che sposa. Secondo il Corano il matrimonio è caratterizzato da affetto e armonia tra l'uomo e la donna, per il quale (riprendendo Gen,2,18) è stata creata: :« Fa parte dei suoi Allah segni l'aver creato da voi, per voi, delle spose, affinché riposiate presso di loro, e ha stabilito tra voi amore e tenerezza. Ecco davvero dei segni per coloro che riflettono » Corano,30,21 Il contratto matrimoniale implica precisi diritti e doveri degli sposi. In particolare lo sposo ha il dovere di versare alla sposa la dote (مهر‎, mahr): "Date alle vostre spose la loro dote" (Corano 4,4). La dote, che può essere versata integralmente o parzialmente in vari momenti concordati (al momento del matrimonio, in seguito, in caso di ripudio o morte dello sposo), rimane di esclusivo possesso della moglie. Lo sposo ha anche il dovere di garantire il sostentamento di moglie e figli (detto questo si consiglia ai mariti alla nascita di un figlio/a prima di riconoscerlo/a di fare in segreto via posta una prova di paternità del dna dei bulbi dei capelli o della saliva del figlio/a per accertare che sia effettivamente proprio, che mantenere la famiglia va bene ma magari che i figli siano effettivamente propri): :« Gli uomini sono preposti alle donne, a causa della preferenza che Allah concede agli uni rispetto alle altre e perché spendono esse i loro beni. » Corano, 4, 34 Non esistono tariffe ufficiali circa la quota minima o massima della dote, che rimane oggetto di trattativa dello sposo e del tutore. Un episodio attribuito a Muhammad minimizza il ruolo della dote: :« Una donna venne al profeta e gli si offrì come sua sposa. Lui disse: "In questi giorni non ho la necessità di una donna". Poi venne un uomo e disse: "O, Apostolo di Allah! Dalla in sposa a me!". Il Profeta gli chiese: "Cosa possiedi?". Lui disse: "Non ho niente". Il profeta disse: "Dalle qualcosa, anche un anello di ferro". Lui ripeté: "Non ho niente". Il Profeta gli chiese: "Quanto conosci del Corano a memoria?". Lui rispose: "Tanto, così tanto". Il Profeta disse: "Te la do in sposa per quello che conosci del Corano » Al-Bukhari 7.72 Oltre alla dote il principale dovere del marito è il mantenimento della moglie, oltre che dei figli. La donna dunque, tendenzialmente, non dovrebbe essere impegnata in attività propriamente lavorative, essendo la sua principale mansione la cura dei figli e della casa. In caso di necessità però può anche lavorare, assieme al marito, per mantenere la famiglia. I dati demografici mondiali del 2011Population Reference Bureau, The World's Women and Girls, pp. 10 ss. rilevano che, per quanto l'occupazione femminile sia generalmente minore di quella maschile (p.es. in Italia lavora il 38% delle donne vs. il 61% degli uomini, in Germania il 53% vs. 67%, negli USA 58% vs. 72%), nei paesi musulmani il divario è tendenzialmente maggiore (p.es. Arabia Saudita 21% vs. 80%, Egitto 22% vs. 75%, Iran 32% vs. 73%, Iraq 14% vs. 69%). Doveri della moglie: sottomissione La moglie ha il dovere di appagare il desiderio sessuale del marito a suo piacimento: :« Le vostre spose per voi sono come un campo. Venite pure al vostro campo come volete, ma predisponetevi" » Corano, 2, 223 :« Disse l'apostolo di Allah: Se un marito chiama sua moglie nel letto e lei rifiuta e gli causa ira per il sonno, gli angeli la malediranno fino al mattino » Al-Bukhari 4.460; cf. anche 7.122 La sottomissione della moglie al marito è rimarcata da un hadith di Muhammad: "Il profeta disse ...: Se mai dovessi comandare qualcuno di prostrarsi, comanderei le donne a prostrarsi innanzi ai loro mariti, a motivo del diritto speciale dato ai mariti da Allah" (Dawud 876). Un passo del Corano ammette la liceità della violenza domestica verso le donne insubordinate: :« Non invidiate l'eccellenza che Allah ha dato a qualcuno di voi: gli uomini avranno ciò che si saranno meritati e le donne avranno ciò che si saranno meritate .... 34. Le donne virtuose sono le devote, che proteggono nel segreto quello che Allah ha preservato. Ammonite quelle di cui temete l'insubordinazione, lasciatele sole nei loro letti, battetele. Se poi vi obbediscono, non fate più nulla contro di esse. Allah è altissimo, grande. » Corano 4,32-34 In questo versetto Dio permette ai mariti musulmani di “battere” (oggi si direbbe schiaffeggiare) le mogli di cui si nota l’insubordinazione. Molti musulmani interpretano male questo versetto, immaginando che sia un “minimo” e non un “massimo”. Insomma l’interpretano nel senso che Dio ordinerebbe di picchiare sempre le mogli o peggio. Invece esprime un “massimo” e non un “minimo”, per cui Dio direbbe che dopo 10 anni di litigi è lecito per un marito musulmano schiaffeggiare la propria moglie (una volta ogni 6 mesi per intenderci) e che quando succede quella notte è vietato fare sesso ed è consigliabile dormire in letti separati (se ci sono). Inoltre se la moglie si calmasse dopo questi vertici di litigio e non “attaccasse” più, anche il marito avrebbe il dovere di smettere di alzare la mano contro la propria consorte e dovrebbe obbligatoriamente rincominciare a trattarla bene. Quindi per riassumere sarebbe permesso a volte ed eccezionalmente ai mariti musulmani di schiaffeggiare le proprie mogli, ma sarebbe altresì assolutamente vietato: * picchiarle sino a romperle le ossa e/o mandarle all’ospedale; * infibularle (il Corano non ne parla); * ucciderle (il marito andrebbe in prigione per omicidio); * sfigurarle con l’acido (il marito andrebbe in prigione per sfregio, mutilazione e accecamento); * minacciarle di morte (l’unica autorità che regola la pena di morte è il tribunale di stato, di uno stato che la contempla); * rinchiuderle in casa (in quanto il fatto di restare a casa deve nel caso essere una libera scelta della donna e non un obbligo esercitato dalla famiglia); * obbligarle a non lavorare (in quanto la decisione se lavorare o accudire direttamente i bambini deve essere presa solo da lei, salvo che se decide di lavorare deve contribuire in proporzione allo stipendio alle spese di casa); * obbligarle a vestirsi in un certo modo (in quanto la scelta del vestiario è personale e deve essere una libera scelta per la donna musulmana scegliere eventualmente di mettersi il foulard in testa, o lo schador, o il burka o altro, salvo l’identificazione personale della polizia che deve essere sempre possibile). Del resto esistono anche altre interpretazioni ortodosse di questo versetto: 1) Che l'ammonimento, il lasciarle nei loro letti e il "batterle" siano gradi crescenti relative a gravità crescenti di insubordinazione. 2) Che tali misure non necessariamente debba essere il marito a giudicarle e ad infliggerle ma che invece Dio in questo versetto intenda un giudice di pace. 3) Che nell'interpretazione del giudice di pace il coniuge destinatario di queste misure possa essere anche il marito e non esclusivamente la moglie, se giudicato non devoto alla moglie o indiscreto. 4) Esiste poi un'interpretazione non ortodossa di tipo linguistico riguardo al significato in arabo classico ai tempi del Profeta (pbsl) del termine "battere" in arabo che vorrebbe che, visto che in altri contesti, quel verbo può essere usato in frasi come "dare" (un giudizio) o "sorbire" (un cibo, quindi mangiare) o "farsi" un giro (attorno alla casa per esempio) sia quest'ultimo significato quello da usare. Quindi se la donna darebbe in escandescenze il marito dovrebbe dirle di farsi un giro della casa per calmarsi. Però esperti di lingua araba classica escludono quest'interpretazione del verbo in questo contesto. Inoltre nella Sunna di Muhammad (pbsl) vi è l’hadith: :« Muhammad disse: “Il migliore di voi è chi è migliore verso sua moglie, e io sono il migliore verso le mie mogli” » Mishkat al-Masabih Commentatori tardivi hanno attenuato il tenore di Corano 4, 32-34 affermando che i colpi devono essere leggeri, simbolici, senza lasciare segni sul corpo della donna, inferti con un fazzoletto o un siwak (il bastoncino usato per pulire i denti). Ma nel Corano e negli ahadith non si trovano attenuanti del genere. Un modello ideale di fedeltà e sottomissione della moglie al marito è rappresentato dall'amuleto detto "mano di Fatima", o hamsa (cinque in arabo). Il simbolo ha origine preislamica ed è proprio anche alla tradizione ebraica ("mano di Miriam", sorella di Mosè e Aronne), ma una diffusa leggenda islamica lo ricollega a Fatima, la figlia prediletta di Muhammad.Hand of Fatima, dal sito hamsaart.com; cf. anche il blog arabmania. Questa era intenta a cucinare, preparando un halva (dolce fatto col sesamo), quando il marito Alì tornò a casa inaspettatamente con una concubina che avrebbe dovuto affiancare la moglie. Fatima, profondamente innamorata del marito, soffrì interiormente alla vista della ragazza, pronta comunque ad accettare umilmente la cosa. Il dolore che provava nel cuore era così intenso che non si accorse che stava usando la mano per mescolare il cibo nella pentola. Riguardo il versetto 223 della sura II, alcuni mariti musulmani interpretano male immaginando che Dio li autorizzerebbe a fare sesso con le mogli anche quando queste non vogliono (cioè andrebbe bene la violenza sessuale con la moglie), invece l’interpretazione giusta è che Dio autorizza la coppia musulmana a fare sesso con la frequenza e le modalità che preferiscono, ma che se la moglie non ha voglia il marito la deve rispettare e rinunciare quella volta al sesso. Certo che se la moglie si nega troppo spesso il marito ha tutto il diritto di chiedere il divorzio per “negazione” del talamo coniugale (e viceversa naturalmente). Poligamia Caratteristica ben nota del matrimonio islamico è la possibilità di poligamia maschile (poliginia): :« Se temete di essere ingiusti nei confronti degli orfani, sposate allora due o tre o quattro tra le donne che vi piacciono, ma se temete di essere ingiusti, allora sia una sola o le ancelle che le vostre destre possiedono, ciò è più atto ad evitare di essere ingiusti » Corano, 4, 3 D'altro canto la stessa sura afferma: "Non potrete mai essere equi con le vostre mogli anche se lo desiderate" (Corano 4,129), e come nota l'islamista Piccardo, "molti orientalisti e persino alcuni musulmani occidentalizzati hanno voluto leggere in questo versetto una 'proibizione implicita' della poligamia .... Tuttavia la Sunna dell'Inviato di Allah, la pratica di vita dei suoi Compagni, il diritto islamico affermano nettamente il contrario",Hamza Roberto Piccardo (a cura di), Il Corano, nota a 4,129. cioè che la poligamia è lecita. Muhammad poté superare il limite di 4 mogli per privilegio divino ("Questo è un privilegio che ti è riservato, che non riguarda gli altri credenti", Corano 33,50): ebbe complessivamente 13 mogli (le indicazioni a proposito cambiano a seconda che si considerino alcune come concubine e non mogli),Caner, E.M.; Caner, E.F.; Land, R. (2009). Unveiling Islam: An Insider's Look at Muslim Life and Beliefs, p. 56. e la terza moglie, Aisha, aveva 6 anni al momento del matrimonio, che venne consumato quando ne aveva 9 Al-Bukhari 5.234; 5.236; 7.64; 7.65; 7.88. (un dettoAbu-Dawood 2317. riferisce di una stipula del contratto a 7 anni). I musulmani contemporanei osservano che la pubertà delle bambine arabe è precoce. Vi sono comunque studiosi musulmani che sostengono che i dati riguardanti l'età di Muhammad e di ʿĀʾisha siano contraddittori e che ʿĀʾisha poteva essere d'età alquanto maggiore¿Era novia Aisha a los seis años? El viejo mito expuesto por Dr. T.O. ShanavasFaith Freedom International Italia • Leggi argomento - L'età di Aisha. In particolare la studiosa Ruqaiyyah Waris Maqsood, incrociando diverse fonti autorevoli, giunge alla conclusione che ʿĀʾisha avesse un'età compresa tra i 14 e i 24 anni, probabilmente 19, al momento del matrimonioRoqayyah Maqsood, Aishah - A study of her age at the time of her marriage - Islamic Vision, IPCI, (1996). Questa ipotesi è congruente col fatto che, secondo il più antico e più autorevole biografo del profeta Muhammad, Ibn Ishaq, ʿĀʾisha era "nata nella Jāhiliyya", vale a dire prima del 610C. Lo Jacono, Maometto, Roma-Bari, Laterza, 2011, p. 101., e che le tradizioni sull'età di 9 anni di ʿĀʾisha provengono tutte da Hisham ibn 'Urwa, sulla cui affidabilità molto si discute tra gli stessi studiosi di ḥadīth, specialmente per quelli di provenienza irachena, sottilmente ostili ad ʿĀʾisha,Ibn Hajar al-'Asqalani, Tahdhīb al-tahdhīb, 12 voll. Ḥayderābād, Dār al-maʿārif al-niẓāmiyya, 1907-09, XI, pp. 48-51. senza trascurare il fatto che, secondo lo storico Ṭabarī, ʿĀʾisha sarebbe stata fidanzata addirittura prima del 610 a Jābir ibn Muṭʿim ibn ʿAdī, figlio di Muṭʿim ibn ʿAdī, capo del clan meccano dei Banū Nawfal. Dato che lo sposo deve però mantenere economicamente moglie e figli, è prassi diffusa che il marito abbia una sola moglie: nel mondo islamico la quota di matrimoni poligami è stimabile tra 1-3%.The New Encyclopedia of Islam (2002), AltaMira Press, p. 477, online. Il tutore della sposa può anche includere nel contratto matrimoniale la clausola di monogamia, possibilità concessa anche dalla legislazione civile di Giordania, Marocco e Libia, che richiedono l'assenso scritto della prima moglie alla poligamia del marito. In Siria e Iraq la legge civile impone che il marito poligamo debba riuscire a mantenere le mogli. Tra gli stati islamici, la sola Tunisia è arrivata a proibire legalmente la poligamia nel 1956 (Code du Statut Personnel, art. 18). Concubinaggio e prostituzione Sebbene la legge islamica condanni come adulteri i rapporti sessuali al di fuori del matrimonio, esistono due contesti legali nei quali l'uomo può legittimamente avere rapporti al di fuori dello stabile vincolo coniugale: la schiavitù e la prostituzione (usando il preservativo e con adulte e comunque quest'interpretazione coranica è controversa). Quanto alla schiavitù, il Corano in diversi passi ammette la legittimità della schiavitù femminile sessuale: vi sono vietate "tra tutte le donne quelle maritate, a meno che non siano vostre schiave [lett. ciò che possiedono le mani destre di voi]" (Corano 4,24); prospereranno i credenti che si mantengono casti "eccetto con le loro spose e con schiave che possiedono, e in questo non sono biasimevoli" (23,6); i credenti si mantengono casti "eccetto che con le loro spose e con le schiave che possiedono, e in questo non sono biasimevoli" (70,30). Non è stabilito un limite al numero di schiave e concubine che un uomo può possedere. Il secondo contesto è quello del matrimonio a termine o "di piacere" (نكاح المتعة‎, nikàh al-mutʿah), che come il normale matrimonio prevede un accordo tra un tutore e l'uomo e il versamento di una dota alla donna, ma è di durata prefissata. Si tratta della struttura legale che, tra l'altro, caratterizza la prostituzione. Si basa su due versi coranici: :« Vi è permesso cercare donne utilizzando i vostri beni in modo onesto e senza abbandonarvi al libertinaggio. Così come godrete di esse, verserete loro la dote che è dovuta. Non ci sarà alcun male nell'accordo che farete tra voi, oltre questa prescrizione » Corano, 4, 24 E: :« E coloro che non hanno mezzi per sposarsi cerchino la castità, finché Allah non li arricchisca con la Sua Grazia. Ai vostri schiavi, che ve lo chiedano, concedete l'affrancamento contrattuale, se sapete che in essi c'è del bene, e date loro parte dei beni che Allah ha dato a voi. Per brama dei beni di questa vita, non costringete a prostituirsi le vostre schiave che vogliono mantenersi caste. E se vi sono costrette, ebbene a causa di tale costrizione Allah concederà il Suo perdono e la Sua misericordia. » Corano, 24, 33 Inoltre, i musulmani che vivono in Italia (che è paese della tregua) devono anche rispettare la legge italiana, quindi anche se il Corano autorizza rapporti con ragazze sotto i 18 anni, la legge italiana lo vieta, quindi è obbligatorio se si va a prostitute che queste abbiano compiuto i 18 anni. E non importa se loro dicono di essere maggiorenni (o lo scrivono sui loro siti) se evidentemente le foto mostrano una ragazza minorenne non bisogna andarci. Comunque mentre Corano 4, 24 e 24, 33 siano leggibili da chiunque, la loro interpretazione non allegorica varia da chi legge (come da corano 3, 7) e si va che Dio perdona solo la prostituta obbligata ma non accetta la prostituzione a quella per cui se perdona la prostituta significa che perdona la prostituzione (compresi i clienti). Entrambe le interpretazioni hanno seguaci sia nel sunnismo che nello sciismo. Nello sciismo la seconda interpretazione è formalizzata nella figura giuridica del matrimonio a tempo. E Dio ne sa di più. Matrimoni misti Secondo la tradizione islamica (non coranica però) l'uomo musulmano può sposare musulmane o cristiane ed ebree, mentre la donna musulmana può essere data in moglie solo a musulmani: :« Non sposate le donne associatrici politeiste o, per alcuni, induiste perchè politeiste o cristiane perchè trinitarie ndr, finché non avranno creduto, ché certamente una schiava credente è meglio di una associatrice, anche se questa vi piace. E non date spose agli associatori, finché non avranno creduto, ché, certamente, uno schiavo credente è meglio di un associatore, anche se questi vi piace. Costoro vi invitano al Fuoco, mentre Allah, per Sua grazia, vi invita al Paradiso e al perdono" » Corano 2 ,221 :« Oggi vi sono permesse le cose buone e vi è lecito ... le donne credenti e caste, le donne caste di quelli cui fu data la Scrittura prima di voi e cristiani, versando il dono nuziale - sposandole, non come debosciati libertini" » Corano, 5, 5 :« O voi che credete, quando giungono a voi le credenti che sono emigrate, esaminatele; Allah ben conosce la loro fede. Se le riconoscerete credenti, non rimandatele ai miscredenti - esse non sono lecite per loro né essi sono loro leciti - e restituite loro ciò che avranno versato. Non vi sarà colpa alcuna se le sposerete versando loro il dono nuziale. Non mantenete legami coniugali con le miscredenti" » Corano, 60, 10 Quindi secondo il Corano gli uomini musulmani non possono sposare atee o politeiste, ma possono sposare donne non musulmane cristiane o ebree, meglio se sposano delle musulmane. In pratica se un musulmano sposa una atea o una musulmana sposa un non musulmano, dovranno fare solo il matrimonio civile e non potranno fare quello religioso islamico. Adulterio La fornicazione e l'adulterio (considerati sinonimi indicanti la relazione che infrange la fedeltà matrimoniale eccettuati il concubiniaggio, i rapporti con le proprie schiave e la prostituzione) sono riprovate dalla legge islamica come anche dalla dottrina ebraica e cristiana. La tradizione islamica appare però indecisa sulla pena da infliggere ai colpevoli. Un verso coranico impone alla donna adultera (ma non all'uomo nell'interpretazione comune, anche se alcune interpretazioni del Corano includono l'uomo adultero) di essere rinchiusa in una casa per tutta la vita. Condizione necessaria per la pena è che siano portati 4 testimoni, situazione improbabile per una relazione adulterina. Questa pena non ha altre attestazioni ed è considerata abrogata. :« Se le vostre donne avranno commesso azioni infami o adulterio ndr portate contro di loro quattro testimoni dei vostri. E se essi testimonieranno, confinate quelle donne in una casa finché non sopraggiunga la morte o Allah apra loro una via d'uscita » Corano, 4, 15 Un diverso verso coranico impone invece la flagellazione, sia all'uomo che alla donna. Anche in questo caso sono necessari 4 testimoni, sia per l'accusa che per la difesa (da notare che il termine "fornicazione" in alcune interpretazioni coraniche include la prostituzione, secondo altre no). :« Flagellate la fornicatrice e il fornicatore, ciascuno con cento colpi di frusta e non vi impietosite nell'applicazione della Religione di Allah, se credete in lui e nell'ultimo giorno, e che un gruppo di credenti sia presente alla punizione ... E coloro che accusano le donne oneste senza produrre quattro testimoni, siano fustigati con ottanta colpi di frusta e non sia mai più accettata la loro testimonianza ... Quanto a coloro che accusano le loro spose, senza aver altri testimoni che se stessi, la loro testimonianza sia una quadruplice attestazione Nome di Allah, testimoniante la loro veridicità, e con la quinta invochi la maledizione di Allah su se stesso, se è tra i mentitori. E sia risparmiata punizione alla moglie, se ella attesta quattro volte, in Nome di Allah, che egli è tra i mentitori, e la quinta invocando l'ira di Allah su se stessa, se egli è tra i veritieri. » Corano, 24,2-9 A questo punto sembrerebbe che la pena islamica per l'adulterio sia la flagellazione o gli arresti domiciliari. E la tradizione islamica antepone il Corano alla Sunna quindi tanto basterebbe, ma alcune interpretazioni di fiqh vogliono considerare anche la Sunna, quindi vediamo gli hahadith sull'adulterio: una tradizione extracoranica, attestata in diversi ahadith, impone la condanna capitale per lapidazione (رجم, rajam) sia per l'uomo che per la donna sposati colpevoli di adulterio. :« Gli Ebrei Medina portarono al profeta un uomo e una donna dei loro che avevano commesso adulterio. Ordinò che entrambi fossero lapidati (a morte), vicino al luogo in cui si recitavano le preghiere funebri, di fianco alla moschea » http://communityquran.com/library/hadith/SHB/413/2 Al-Bukhai 2.413]; cf. anche [http://communityquran.com/library/hadith/SHB/432/9 Al-Bukhai 9.432 :« Un beduino venne all'apostolo di Allah e disse: "O apostolo di Allah! Ti chiedo, per Allah, di giudicare il mio caso secondo le leggi di Allah". Il suo antagonista, che era più istruito di lui, disse: "Sì, giudica tra noi secondo le leggi di Allah, e lasciami parlare". L'apostolo di Allah disse: "Parla". Lui l'antagonista? disse: "Mio figlio stava lavorando per costui e commise adulterio con sua moglie. La gente mi disse che era obbligatorio che lui fosse lapidato a morte, e invece di questo riscattai mio figlio pagando 100 pecore e una schiava. Quindi chiesi agli studiosi religiosi circa questo, e mi informarono che mio figlio doveva subire 100 frustate, ed essere esiliato per un anno, e la moglie di costui doveva essere lapidata a morte". Disse l'apostolo di Allah: "Per colui nelle cui mani è la mia vita, giudicherò tra voi secondo le leggi di Allah. La schiava e le pecore devono tornare a te, tuo figlio deve ricevere 100 frustate ed essere esiliato per un anno. Tu, Unais, vai dalla moglie di costui e, se lei confessa la sua colpa, lapidala a morte". Unais andò da quella donna la mattina seguente e lei confessò. L'apostolo di Allah ordinò che fosse lapidata a morte » http://communityquran.com/library/hadith/SHB/885/3 Al-Bukhai 3.885]; cf. anche Al-Bukhai 3.860; 8.629; 8.815; 8.818; 8.819; 8.821; 8.826; 8.842; 9.303 :« Durante il periodo pre-islamico di ignoranza, vidi una scimmia femmina circondata da alcune scimmie. La stavano lapidando, poiché aveva commesso rapporti sessuali illeciti. Anch'io la lapidai con essi » Al-Bukhai 5.188 :« Narrato da 'Ali quando lapidò una donna a morte di venerdì. 'Alì disse: "L'ho lapidata secondo la tradizione dell'apostolo di Allah" » Al-Bukhai 8.803 :« Chiesi ad 'Abdullah bin Abi Aufa: "L'apostolo di Allah ha portato la rajam?". Lui disse: "Sì". Dissi: Prima o dopo la rivelazione della sura della luce impone la flagellazione?". Rispose: "Non lo so" » Al-Bukhai 8.804, cf. anche 8.824 :« Un uomo della tribù dei Bani Aslam venne all'apostolo di Allah e lo informò che aveva avuto rapporti sessuali illeciti, e testimoniò quattro volte contro se stesso. L'apostolo di Allah ordinò che fosse lapidato poiché era sposato » Al-Bukhai 8.805; cf. anche 7.195-196; 8.806-808; 8.810; 8.814 :« Un ebreo e una ebrea furono portati all'apostolo di Allahcon l'accusa di avere avuto un rapporto sessuale illegale. Il profeta chiese loro: "Qual'è la punizione legale nel vostro libro [[Toràh]]?". Risposero: "I nostri sacerdoti hanno introdotto la punizione di annerire la faccia con carbone e tajbiya". 'Abdullah bin Salam disse: "O apostolo di Allah, di' loro di portare la Toràh". Fu portata la Toràh e allora uno degli ebrei pose la sua mano sul versetto divino della rajam Lv,20,10 e iniziò a leggere ciò che lo precede e ciò che lo segue. Allora Ibn Salam disse all'ebreo: "Alza la mano". Ecco, il versetto divino della rajam era sotto la sua mano. Allora l'apostolo di Allah ordinò che i due peccatori fossero lapidati a morte, e furono lapidati. Ibn 'Umar aggiunse: Così entrambi sono stati lapidati nel Balat e vidi l'ebreo proteggere l'ebrea » Al-Bukharu 8.809, cf. anche 4.829; 6.079; 8.825; 9.633; Muslim 793 :« Umar disse: "Temo che dopo che sarà trascorso molto tempo la gente possa dire: 'Non troviamo i versetti della lapidazione nel sacro libro' e che, perciò, possano sbagliare, abbandonando un obbligo che Allah ha rivelato. Attenzione! Confermo che la pena della lapidazione deve essere comminata su chi pratica rapporti sessuali illegali, se è già sposato e il crimine è comprovato da testimoni o gravidanza o confessione". Sufyan aggiunse: "Ho imparato a memoria questo racconto in questa maniera". 'Umar aggiunse: "Sicuramente l'apostolo di Allah applicò la pena della lapidazione, e anche noi la applicammo dopo di lui" » Al-Bukhai 8.816, cf. anche 817 :« ... Quando andammo a Medina, 'Umar disse: "Senza dubbio Allah inviò Muhammad con la verità e gli rivelò il libro Corano, e tra ciò che è stato rivelato c'era il verso della rajam a morte gli adulteri" » http://communityquran.com/library/hadith/SHB/424/9 Al-Bukhai 9.424] :« Il messaggero di Allah disse: "Ricevi insegnamento da me, ricevi insegnamento da me. Allah ha ordinato circa queste donne. Quando un uomo non sposato commette adulterio con una donna non sposata ricevere 100 frustate ed essere esiliati per un anno. E se un uomo sposato commette adulterio con una donna sposata, possono ricevere 100 frustate ed essere lapidati a morte » Muslim 787 :« Ma'iz ibn Malik venne all'apostolo di Allah e gli disse: "Messaggero di Allah, purificami". Gli disse: "Guai a te, torna indietro, chiedi perdono ad Allah e torna a lui con pentimento". Lui narratore disse che se ne andò e fece un po' di strada, quindi venne e disse: "Messaggero di Allah, purificami". Il messaggero di Allah disse: "Guai a te, torna indietro, chiedi perdono ad Allah e torna a lui con pentimento". Lui narratore disse che se ne andò e fece un po' di strada, quindi venne e disse: "Messaggero di Allah, purificami". L'apostolo di Allah disse come gli aveva detto prima. Quando venne per la quarta volta, il messaggero di Allah disse: "Da cosa ti devo purificare?". Disse: "Dall'adulterio". Il messaggero di Allah chiese se era ammattito. Gli fu detto che non era matto. Disse: "Ha bevuto vino?". Qualcuno si chinò e odorò il suo alito, ma non sentì odore di vino. Allora il messaggero di Allah disse: "Hai commesso adulterio?". Disse: "Sì". Muhammad lo condannò e fu lapidato a morte .... Lui narratore disse: Dopo venne a lui Muhammad una donna di Ghamid, del gruppo di Azd, e disse: "Messaggero di Allah, purificami". Gli disse: "Guai a te, torna indietro, chiedi perdono ad Allah e torna a lui con pentimento". Lei disse: "Vedo che vuoi mandarmi indietro come hai mandato indietro Ma'iz ibn Malik". Lui Muhammad disse: "Cosa ti è successo?". Disse che era rimasta incinta come risultato di un adulterio. Lui disse: "Sei tu hai fatto questo?". Lei disse: "Sì". Lui le disse: "sarai punita finché partorirai ciò che è nel tuo ventre. Uno degli ansar fu responsabile di lei finché partorì. Lui l'ansar venne all'apostolo di Allah e disse: "La donna di Ghamid ha partorito un bambino". Lui Muhammad disse: "In questo caso non possiamo lapidarla, lasciando il suo bambino senza nessuno ad allattarlo". Uno degli ansar disse: "Apostolo di Allah, lascia a me la responsabilità del suo allevamento". Lei fu lapidata a morte » Muslim 791; cf. anche 788; 789; 790; 792; Al-Bukhai 8.813 :« L'apostolo di Allah lapidò una persona dei Banu Aslam, e un ebreo e sua moglie » Muslim 794 Va detto e sottolineato a onor del vero che in tutti i casi in cui il Profeta fece lapidare adulteri erano solo ed esclusivamente quelli in cui la confessione era spontanea (non da tortura e anzi con confessione disincentivata) e capaci di intendere e di volere. In ogni caso anche accettando l’interpretazione tradizionale (che in pratica antepone la Sunna al Corano e fa un'elaborazione Corano+Sunna e non un Corano e poi Sunna) è operativamente difficilissimo dimostrare un adulterio (in quanto tra le altre cose occorrono dei testimoni oculari dell’atto sessuale fedifrago) e in pratica Muhammad fece lapidare solo dei rei confessi e per di più gli chiese se per caso erano folli (a insistere per la lapidazione quando bastava la fustigazione) e loro insistettero dicendo di essere sani di mente e che avevano tradito il marito/moglie e volevano essere lapidati (non erano stati denunciati dal coniuge, erano arrivati da Muhammad e si erano auto-denunciati). Quindi in pratica Muhammad faceva lapidare solo chi si autoaccusava di adulterio ed insisteva per essere lapidato, gli altri no. Però, ciononostante, purtroppo la tradizione islamica differenzia in altro modo la pena circa le relazioni sessuali exraconiugali: indipendentemente dal genere, se il reo non è sposato sono previste 100 frustate e un anno di esilio, mentre se è sposato è prevista la lapidazione, pena ripresa dall'antico testamento, nonostante rappresenti il "versetto dimenticato" nel Corano. Per infliggere la condanna serve una quadruplice testimonianza o una quadruplice ammissione dei rei. Tuttavia per la donna l'avvenuto adulterio può essere accertato anche con la perdita della verginità o con una gravidanza indesiderata, che la pone in una posizione legale svantaggiata rispetto all'uomo. L'esecuzione della condanna avviene scavando una buca nel terreno in modo che il corpo dell'uomo risulti coperto fino alla vita, della donna fino al seno, per impedire di colpire zone genitali. La vittima viene semi-sepolta avvolta in un telo.Cf. "Anatomy of a stoning", National Post, 20 nov. 2010, online. Attualmente la lapidazione degli adulteri sposati è prevista nelle legislazioni di Arabia Saudita, Emirati Arabi Uniti, Iran, Nigeria (in alcuni stati federali del nord), Pakistan, Sudan, Yemen. Episodi di linciaggio saltuari e sporadici sono attestati in varie nazioni islamiche come Afghanistan, Indonesia, Iraq, Somalia. Divorzio L'Islam ammette il ripudio della donna da parte dell'uomo, tuttavia, esiste un verso del Corano che descrive il ripudio come l'atto meno desiderabile permesso tra le persone. La regola generale prevede che l'uomo permetta alla moglie di restare dopo il divorzio, fino alla fine del suo periodo mestruale o per 3 mesi, se lei lo desidera. Durante questo periodo la coppia è divorziata, nel senso che vive sotto lo stesso tetto ma i due non sono marito e moglie. Gli studiosi del Corano suggeriscono che la motivazione principale sia quella di prevenire qualsiasi decisione da parte della donna che sia influenzata da fluttuazioni ormonali, oltre a permettere che qualsiasi discussione accesa o differenza venga risolta in modo civile prima che il matrimonio sia completamente terminato. Tuttavia, non vi è obbligo a rimanere per la donna. L'uomo è anche obbligato a dare a sua moglie un dono o una somma di denaro equivalente ad almeno la metà del mahr. Condizioni specifiche su come viene condotto il divorzio si applicano anche nel caso la donna sia incinta, o abbia partorito appena prima del divorzio. (Si veda: Corano 2:228-232, 236, 237, 241 e 65:1-7. Vedi anche 4:35) La tradizione islamica ammette il divorzio sia su richiesta dell'uomo (طلاق, talàq) sia su richiesta della donna (خلع‎, khula). Tuttavia, nonostante la possibilità sia concessa ad entrambi, "la disuguaglianza giuridica tra i coniugi all'interno del matrimonio si manifesta in tutta la sua portata nel momento dello scioglimento del legame. Il diritto musulmano riconosce esclusivamente al marito il potere di ripudio, ossia il diritto di porre fine al matrimonio mediante una semplice dichiarazione verbale" (Fiorita, 2002). Il divorzio maschile (talàq) è esplicitamente descritto nel Corano. In particolare: :« Se poi uomini decidono il divorzio, in verità Allah ascolta e conosce. Le donne divorziate osservino un ritiro della durata di tre cicli, e non è loro permesso nascondere quello che Allah ha creato nei loro ventri, se credono in Allah e nell'ultimo giorno. E i loro sposi avranno priorità se, volendosi riconciliare, le riprenderanno durante questo periodo. Esse hanno diritti equivalenti ai loro doveri, in base alle buone consuetudini, ma gli uomini hanno maggiori responsabilità. Allah è potente, è saggio. Si può divorziare due volte. Dopo di che, trattenetele convenientemente o rimandatele con bontà; e non vi è permesso riprendervi nulla di quello che avevate donato loro dote, a meno che entrambi non temano di trasgredire i limiti di Allah. Se temete di non poter osservare i limiti di Allah, allora non ci sarà colpa se la donna si riscatta. Ecco i limiti di Allah, non li sfiorate. E coloro che trasgrediscono i termini di Allah, quelli sono i prevaricatori. Se divorzia da lei la terza volta non sarà più lecita per lui, finché non abbia sposato un altro. E se questi divorzia da lei, allora non ci sarà peccato per nessuno dei due se si riprendono, purché pensino di poter osservare i limiti di Allah. » Corano, 2, 227-9 Il ripudio maschile viene fatto pronunciando alla donna la parola talàq, senza che siano prescritte particolari motivazioni e formalità. Dopo il ripudio la donna ha il diritto-dovere di rimanere per un periodo di 3 mesi ('' 'iddah'') nella casa dell'ex-marito, per permettere una eventuale riconciliazione e accertare che la donna non sia gravida. Al termine di questo periodo il ripudio deve essere testimoniato da due uomini retti (Corano 65,2). Dopo il ripudio il marito può eventualmente risposare la donna fino a un massimo di tre matrimoni, a meno che la donna non abbia vissuto un nuovo matrimonio con un coniuge diverso seguito da ripudio. La richiesta di divorzio da parte della moglie (khula) è genericamente accennata nel passo coranico sopra riportato: "Se temete di non poter osservare i limiti di Allah, allora non ci sarà colpa se la donna si riscatta" (2,229). Un diverso passo accenna alla possibilità di un divorzio consensuale: :« Se una donna teme la disaffezione del marito o la sua avversione, non ci sarà colpa alcuna se si accorderanno tra loro. L'accordo è la soluzione migliore. » Corano, 4, 128 Mentre nel talàq la moglie mantiene la dote, nella khula deve versare al marito un riscatto, che può essere la dote, parte di essa, o essa più un rimborso per le spese di mantenimento del marito verso la moglie negli anni di matrimonio. La tradizione islamica ha stabilito che la richiesta della moglie deve essere fatta a un giudice (qadi). Alla richiesta deve seguire un tempo di attesa di un mese. Secondo Fiorita, "l’unica causa di divorzio prevista da tutte le scuole islamiche è rappresentata dall'esistenza nel marito di quei vizi che rendono impossibile il rapporto sessuale come l'evirazione, la castrazione e l'impotenza. Altre cause di divorzio comunemente ammesse sono l'assenza del marito (sul presupposto che la lontananza dell'uomo comporti alla moglie un danno affettivo e morale) e il mancato pagamento da parte dello stesso di ciò che è dovuto a titolo di mantenimento". Dopo il ripudio o divorzio la tradizione araba vuole che la custodia, dell'educazione e del mantenimento dei figli sia affidato alla madre fino ai dodici anni e poi passi al padre. Note Categoria:Voci